


glitter and grime are both too sublime

by demonicbutterflies



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Post Season 2, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicbutterflies/pseuds/demonicbutterflies
Summary: See, the thing about Unicorns is that they can cure vampirism.Partially.Ethan only wants what's best for Sarah. Benny just wants Ethan to stop being girl-crazy. Erica wants Sarah to be a vampire forever. And Rory is also there.In a fight between good and evil, right and wrong, who will prevail?
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Ethan Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	glitter and grime are both too sublime

Benny shivered in the cold forest air. The Whitechapel forest was generally not a place they were allowed to go, in fact, Benny was pretty sure it was private property and they were violating a couple of trespassing laws at the moment, but that had never stopped them before. They had lost Rory about twenty minutes prior but figured he’d find his way back as he always did. So far, they had found nothing. Zilch, zip, nada. And it was all because of Ethan’s new, or, well, old, girlfriend that they were even there. 

After the events of the Lucifractor, they had all found themselves mostly unharmed with Mr. Stern nowhere in sight. There was a small pile of ashes, but it did not seem big enough to contain a whole grown man, not that any of them knew how many ashes were contained in a human man. Jesse had peaced out pretty quickly, Erica and Rory came back from wherever they went, then Ethan had walked into Benny’s house, announced, “Well, I think that went alright,” then promptly passed out.

In the two days in which he was out Jesse returned. 

According to Sarah, she freaked out, kneed him in the balls, waited for the ten minutes it took for him to recover, after which he had told her in a strained small little voice, “I heard you want to be human again…”

(While recounting the story, Benny had snorted and elbowed the just woken up and still kind of woozy Ethan. “Ten minutes? Ha! Weak-sauce! When those cheerleaders kicked US in the balls it took us only like five!” Sarah and Ethan looked painfully unamused. Benny cleared his throat. “Uh, it might have been three.”)

Of course, Sarah had refused his offer. That didn’t mean, according to Ethan, that they couldn’t at least look for it. Going around your significant others’ back didn’t seem like the wisest thing to do to Benny, but what did he know, he had never dated anyone before, especially someone who didn’t want to kill him while they were dating. Although, did the love potion induced dating count? Benny silently asked the miles of pine trees in front of him. Pine, pine, and more pine. That was all there was in this damn forest. He regretted adding fuel to Ethan’s fire as he always did. Ethan had tried to claim outright that Jesse was lying, that they couldn’t be real, and Benny, helpful as always, had pulled out a little forgotten spellbook and flipped to the appendix, slid his finger down to U, and opened up the page to reveal Jesse was, in fact, telling the truth just not the whole truth. 

Benny decided that it was time to give up. The forest was getting dark, there was still no sign of Rory, and his phone battery was running out. Ethan was crouching down at the edge of the clearing. When he gasped, his breath puffed out to form little clouds in the air. 

“Benny. Look, a unicorn hair.”

He said it as if announcing something mundane, like “Benny. Look, a cat hair,” or “Benny. Look, something that isn’t a fucking mystical creature that was supposed to be dead thousands of years ago.” Benny crouched down next to Ethan to take a better look at the small, thinner than a needle thread in Ethan’s ungloved hand. “How can you tell?” but even as Benny asked, he knew it to be true. The hair shone in colors that didn’t have a name and smelled… well, it smelled like safety. Benny did not know that had a smell, but this was certainly it. “Can I-” Benny reached for it, when suddenly they heard a rustling sound in the undergrowth. The sound grew from rustling to a loud and awful crashing, like someone running through the forest and attempting to take as much of it with them as they could. Benny could see plants bend and the ground shake. Whatever it was, it seemed big and loud, and possibly hungry, and heading right for them. Benny surreptitiously tried to think of any defensive spells that he could possibly perform while also curled up in a ball and yelling don’t hurt me, all while the crashing noise grew. It seemed to be from all sides. Ethan stood up and shortly Benny reluctantly followed. It seemed they would go down standing. They faced the bushes where the sound seemed to concentrate-

“WASSUP GUYS?! FIND A UNICORN YET?!?” From behind, Rory popped up, not from where the noise was, but his arrival seemed to scare it away. The noise quickly faded as Ethan shrieked, whirled around, popped Rory in the nose, and continued to scream. Benny put his hand down from where he was generating a small energy ball, to do what, he wasn’t sure. He shook his hand as if dousing it. 

“Idiot!” Ethan yelled, shaking his hand. “You made me drop the hair!”

Rory scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Why were you fondling hair?”

Benny joined Ethan on the ground to search for it, but they both came to the conclusion the hair was gone for good. While Rory was still scratching his head, Ethan stood up and glared his famous death glare at him. “Uh oh. He’s firing his imaginary laser beams. You’re totally imaginarily dead now.” Benny smiled at Rory nervously while Ethan just stalked away. 


End file.
